


Girl Loves Me

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Pampering, Pegging, Sensuality, Spooning, Stress Relief, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth's not been sleeping for weeks, and Sarah takes it upon herself to help him unwind at the end of a long day. Slow, sensual explicit fic, with Sarah in the drivers seat, taking good care of her King's needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monarobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarobot/gifts).



> Gift for my fantastic buddy pal, Monarobot <3

Jareth flopped into bed with a growl. He'd been sleeping terribly for weeks now - tonight would be no different, he was sure.

"Long day at the office..?" Sarah rolled over, finding his arm in the dark.

Jareth startled. "Shit, did I wake you?" His tone was one of regret, and Sarah smiled.

"I waited for you." She squeezed his arm, nestling close. "You stay up later and later every night. Are you trying to exhaust yourself into sleeping soundly? You know it doesn't work that way."

Jareth merely sighed, rolling over. He wrapped his arms around Sarah, and pressed his forehead to hers. "That's the trouble with you - you're never wrong..." The woman beside him laughed.

"Exactly. Get used to it." She rubbed her nose against his before meeting his lips in a kiss. "You need to relax..." Jareth made to get up, but Sarah's hand pushed him back onto the mattress. She smirked down at him. "Just lie back, and let _me_ do _everything._ "

It wasn't a question. Jareth nodded slowly, his exhaustion replaced with a newfound eagerness.

Sarah laid herself on top of the Goblin King, her hands caressing his face as she kissed him again. She rubbed her hips against Jareth's, teasing him until he began rutting back impatiently. Good...

"Relax..." She chided, moving off to lie beside him again. Jareth grumbled at the loss of friction, but she didn't keep him waiting long, slipping her hand into his trousers and pulling out his cock. "I can be kind, you know." She teased.

Sarah's hand pumped him, watching the fae keen, and thrust into her touch. She gave the tip of him a little squeeze every now and again, taunting him before her hand sped up.

"You need **thorough** relaxation..." Sarah purred. Her hand started squeezing him then with firmer strokes. Jareth grasped the bedsheets, his body beginning to tremble. "That's it..." She watched his cock twitch and flex in her grip each and every time she paused.

Jareth arched closer to her hand. "Please-!" He gasped.

Sarah didn't speak, picking up right where she left off. She watched Jareth climb, her lip finding its way between her teeth.

"You're so beautiful like this." Sarah whispered, watching the man beneath her twist and shudder. "In this moment."

Jareth cried out, a few pleasurable jolts wracking his body before melting into one slow climax. He emptied over Sarah's hand, and she locked eyes with him, slowly lifting it before licking it clean. The Goblin King's tired cock gave a strong twitch at that, and before he could speak (or go flaccid) Sarah was taking him into her mouth.

"Oh, Sarah..." He hummed, sleep tugging at his eyes. A particularly hard suck had him a little more awake, and Jareth looked down, watching Sarah as she took him in to the hilt. "If we weren't married already, I would be proposing right now." He laughed. Sarah did as well, albeit muffled.

She bobbed her head back and forth, giving him her best sultry stare as she did. One of Jareth's hands tangled in her hair as he watched her. His Queen; his Goddess.

"My Sarah..." His head lolled back into the pillows, and he lost himself in the moment. Sarah's tongue lapped at the underside of his cock, flicking against the frenulum. That made him hiss, arching into the warmth of her mouth. The Goblin King's fingers rubbed at her scalp, urging her on. "Please..." He whispered.

Sarah's lips curved upward. She began sucking a little harder, one of her hands reaching down to cradle his balls before giving them a squeeze. Jareth panted between moans - he was getting close again.

Sarah then pulled away, giving the head of him a hard suck before taking him slowly back in again. She teased him that way a few dozen times before she sped up, concentrating her attentions on the tip.

"Sarah..." Jareth rolled his hips in time with her mouth. He whimpered when Sarah's hand slipped under him, pulling his trousers the rest of the way over his hips before rubbing a finger between his buttocks. "Shit-!" The Goblin King's cock throbbed in her mouth, and Sarah chuckled. She brought her finger up to her mouth, leaving his cock a moment as she wet it. When it appeared between his legs again, Jareth mewled as it slid slowly inside.

Sarah fingered him relentlessly, starting to suck harder. Jareth was climbing again, his hands fisting the sheets, and his head thrown back. Sarah watched his thighs tremble, and his chest heave. And she hummed around his cock when it emptied, splash after splash of his orgasm coating her tongue.

Sarah released him with a pop, a trickle of cum running from the corner of her mouth. She sucked his still sensitive member until it was clean, and squealed when the Goblin King's arms encircled her immediately after, pulling her into an embrace. He captured her lips in a hard kiss, and Sarah giggled.

"Was that nice..?" She teased as soon as the kiss broke.

"That was **very** nice..." He sighed into her mouth before kissing Sarah again. His hands fumbled with her nightdress, eager to get it off her and repay the favour. Sarah let him, but pulled away with a smirk once his hands began wandering. "What?" He huffed.

"Tonight is for _you_ , Jareth." She cooed, taking his trousers off all the way, and throwing them off the side of the bed. Sarah then began unlacing the front of his poet blouse, taking her sweet time to torment him. "I've lost count of the sheer number of orgasms you've given me. You need to be pampered too, my King..."

How did he get this lucky..?! Jareth couldn't believe the way fate had dropped Sarah into his life. This beautiful, intelligent, boisterous, cocky creature was his to love - to fuss over. And she was right; in his exuberance, Jareth overcompensated nearly every time they laid together. He made her cum until her ears rang, and her heart found its way in her throat. He made her writhe and thrash around in ecstasy; made her scream his name.

Perhaps it **was** his turn to be taken care of.

Jareth nodded, watching Sarah (now nude) clamber off the bed and walk towards their wardrobe. She returned soon with a strap-on jutting from between her legs. Jareth's cock was utterly spent, but still it slowly began to rise, now for a third time.

Sarah pushed him onto his back once more. She lubed up the toy, and fingered his arse for a few minutes to stretch him out. She then began to tease him with the toy. Jareth groaned, angling his hips up to make the task easier.

"Mmm, do you want my big hard cock, Jareth?" Sarah chuckled, pressing it to his entrance.

"Yes-!" He gasped. The Goblin King's arms were resting above his head, his entire demeanour deliciously submissive.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Jareth nodded, and so Sarah slowly began to push the toy inside. She watched his tired cock slowly twitch to life, her lips quirking in a smile. "See? So eager for this... You **need** it." She whispered. "So lie back, and enjoy..."

"Yes, my Queen..." He smiled.

Sarah pulled the toy out slowly. Covering it with more lube, she pushed it back in, earning a groan from the Goblin King.

She fucked him at a slow pace, watching his cock grow more and more hard from her efforts. Jareth whimpered, his toes curling whenever she nudged his prostate.

What a woman. What a wonderful woman. Not only did she want to share a bed with him, but she was open to every naughty thought he'd ever entertained. Hell, she'd even offered a few suggestions that even _he_ wasn't vulgar enough to admit to liking.

"God, I love you..." He blurted out. Sarah stopped, looking down at him.

"I love you too." She smiled, taking his cock in her hand. Sarah began stroking him, her hips moving again to fill him up. "My beautiful King." It always helped to feed his ego - remind him how gorgeous he was. It wasn't exactly a hardship on her part. Even years later, just catching sight of him had her heart skipping a beat, and her thighs pressing together.

Next to Jareth, Sarah felt quite plain by comparison. But that self doubt always vanished the second he began praising her body. He'd worship her with his hands, and mouth, and then his cock, and Sarah would forget any and all self consciousness.

A needy moan had Sarah look down at Jareth all of a sudden. Her hips had subconsciously started driving harder into him as she lost herself in thought. The Goblin King seemed to be enjoying it, though.

"Don't stop..!" Definitely enjoying it. "Oh God, _please..._ "

"Oh?" Sarah tittered, her hips thrusting a little faster, pounding him into the mattress. "I didn't quite catch that, dearest..."

"Please!" Jareth let any and all pride go as he begged her. "I'm so close! Please... Sarah, I need it!"

Sarah chuckled, doing just that.

 

* * *

 

Nine hours.

Jareth had slept for nine hours.

Sarah smiled to herself as he finally began to stir.

"I told you you needed to relax..." She whispered, kissing the back of his neck. Jareth backed up against her, making a soft trilling kind of sound as she stroked his morning wood.

"As always, you were right..." He yawned, wiggling his hips. Sarah was still wearing the strap-on, and Jareth had (as he often did) awoken very amorous indeed, and eager for a repeat.

"Someone is very needy..." Sarah hummed playfully. "Ah ah ah..!" She giggled when Jareth tried to push himself onto the dildo, her own hips scooting away.

"Don't make me beg a second time - that's just **cruel...** " The fae huffed.

Sarah grinned - well she supposed she could be kind again. Just this once. Rolling over to grab the bottle of lube off the nightstand, Sarah quickly got to work prepping the toy before moving back to tease him.

"You're going to sleep like a log again tonight - I guarantee it..." She purred, stroking his cock once more with her now wet hand. Jareth hissed at the sensation, arching forward into her hand, and then back against the toy. He groaned, overcome by the sensations on both sides. "Easy..." Sarah whispered. Her hips began to push, and Jareth moaned loudly as the toy inched it's way inside. Sarah paused when she hit the end, allowing her lover to acclimatise to the sudden fullness.

It didn't take Jareth long to start thrusting backwards, his hands fisted in the sheets, and his face turning to watch her from over his shoulder. Sarah began stroking his cock again, her other hand sneaking under his side to holding him flush against her. Her hips fucked him harder and harder, his whines and cries of ecstasy egging her on.

"Aren't you a little whore this morning?" Sarah purred before biting the shell of his ear. Jareth cried out, his cock leaking a dribble of precum. "Not even awake for five minutes, and you want my cock again." She smiled, stroking him faster. "Does it feel good, Jareth?" He cried out. "When I stretch you wide? When I fuck you? Does it feel good when I fill you full to bursting? When I hit that sweet spot-" Jareth keened as Sarah did just that with one long, languid thrust. "Are you going to cum?" She teased. "Is my cock going to fuck the cum right out of you?" She then took her hand away, grabbing his hips instead as she sped up. "Is it?"

Jareth let out a high pitched series of cries as she thrust into him relentlessly. He was getting close - so close. Hands free was one of his favourite ways to orgasm; just letting Sarah ravage his prostate until-

"S-Sarah-!" Jareth stammered, his cock bobbing a few times before emptying his load in thick spurts over the bedspread. Sarah kept fucking him, making sure every last drop was milked. Jareth's cock gave a few more feeble spurts before another jolt of pleasure surprised them both, forcing another thick shot of cum out of him. The Goblin King lay there gasping in his afterglow. His hips were still rocking weakly, his spent cock gliding back and forth over the silken sheets. " _Sarah..._ " He whined.

"Shhh... Get some more rest." She whispered, kissing the side of his neck. "You could do with a lie-in."

Sarah pulled out of him very slowly, and Jareth mewled at the loss of fullness. He curled in on himself, exhausted, and Sarah moved off the bed to fetch another blanket. Covering her husband, and tucking him in, she laid another kiss, on his forehead this time, but he was already sound asleep.

"Sweet dreams, love..."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos appreciated!
> 
> Still tackling old prompts, so requests are still closed, but I'm making headway! Stay patient, I'll reopen requests ASAP~


End file.
